Truck Stop
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: It's summer, it's hot, and blood's running high when two drivers enter a truck stop and meet up with two young men yearning for some adventure


**Truck Stop**

**Summary:** It's summer, it's hot, and blood's running high when two drivers enter a truck stop and meet up with two young men yearning for some adventure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters, nor do I make any monetary profit off this story.

**Warnings:** AU, male/male pairings, language

* * *

Duo made short work of clearing the small table then dashed back and forth refreshing coffees so that he could return to the grill to flip the last of the breakfast sausages and drain the first of the lunch-order fries. He noticed a customer waiting by the cash register, flipped his waist-length braid over one shoulder and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," replied the man counting out his change for his bill and tip. "Gotta long haul aheada me before I rest my weary bones."

The braided man rang up the check and pocketed the tip. "Thanks."

"Tell Howard I say hi."

"Will do, Joe. He misses driving his rig with the rest of the Sweepers, but this place is keeping him plenty busy."

"I'll bet." Joe raised a hand, grabbed his hat off the hook at the door, and looked back. "He oughta line you up one of these days."

"Yeah, he should. There's a rig sitting out there with my name on it- literally."

"That's just paint. You did that?"

"Yep! Hoping he'd get the point."

"Hope he does."

"Thanks, man. Seeya."

The young man stared out the window imagining himself climbing into one of those big rigs and driving off into the unknown, didn't matter where, just away. Then he smelled seared meat and returned to his meal preparations.

Assured the food was okay, he bustled out to a table with a pair of hungry truck drivers sipping giant sodas. "Ready to order?"

He made suggestions and repeated what had been decided upon. "Two burgers and fries. One coleslaw. One side beans. Anything else I can getcha? No? Okay, well, you know where I'll be if you have a change of mind."

Tossing on a couple patties took him a second and then he finished off an omelet and flipped it and the sausage onto a plate with the fries, and delivered it to a rancher in a window seat.

He returned to the counter, picked up a rag to clean the vacated table and looked up in time to see a familiar rig roll to a park, only this time the passenger door opened and a teenager with hair the color of straw hopped out and down.

He could imagine the kid saying "thank you" as he waved goodbye to the driver, and then he hoisted a heavy-looking backpack over one shoulder and carried a tan jacket in the crook of his arm.

Duo knew he had to be from out of town to think he'd need a coat here in summer. He continued to watch the kid approach the door to the truck stop, and decided he was older than he'd first thought, and better dressed, and cuter.

There was also a girl squeezing past the door, shoving the cute blond to the side. Duo noticed a blur of dark hair pass by him, blocking his line of sight for a moment. "Oh, man- move it!"

Duo didn't even turn to look at the newcomer to know who she was. "You're late, Hilde."

"You're drooling, Duo."

He knew she was teasing, but he wiped his mouth, just in case. "I've been covering the tables and counter and grill all morning- alone."

"I know, thanks and sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"I'll remember that, when—move off, lemme take on _this_ guy."

"What guy-? I thought you were going on break." She clicked her tongue. "Oh, incoming _blond_-shell. He's gay."

"You can't tell!" Duo stated. _But one could hope_. Someday the right guy would just sail in and offer to take him away. He sighed. _A guy could wish._

The traveler entered and looked around, as if wary of new surroundings, then ran a hand through his damp bangs, brushing them out of his eyes. Duo admired the slender figure dressed in pastels, not the usual traveling clothes. The hefty bag looked like it contained a ton of books and added to the prep-school image. He couldn't imagine what the kid was doing hitching rides out to the L2 turnoff.

Duo smiled, waved, and snagged his attention. "Over here. Take a load off. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you. Is there somewhere I can put my bag?"

Duo reached for the handle. "I'll put it behind the counter, if you'd like? Wanna dump the coat, too?"

"Oh yes, please. Thank you very much and… I'll have a glass of lemonade. I thought it would be cooler this far north."

"It is most of the time, but it's summer out now." On closer examination, Duo upgraded the new guy from cute to dazzling. "So, I take it you're not from around these parts?"

"No, not from here." He waved an arm in the general direction of south. "Off the L4 exit."

He sounded so cheerless; Duo wanted nothing more than to tease a smile from him. "The desert, eh? I hear that asphalt has a liquid state there—all the time."

Quatre chuckled. "And hot water comes out of both taps. Yeah, I've heard all the jokes. It's not _that_ bad; the temperature, that is."

"Oh? So, what _is_, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Family stuff. Time to move on."

"You're running away from home? I thought you were a college dude on holiday." _And a very, very attractive one._

"Duo!" Hilde was on her hands and knees behind the counter. "Your arms are longer. Can you reach the coin I dropped?"

"Just leave it."

"No way! It's a silver dollar!"

Duo bent over, scrambling to reach under the roll rack. "I don't feel anything."

Hilde had straightened and was watching Quatre more than Duo. "Oh, well I might have been mistaken. Or it mighta rolled under the bun warmer."

Duo stood and brushed off his jeans. "I can move the whole damn thing later."

"Don't bother," Hilde said in a tone breezy as spring. She leaned in and whispered, "He was staring atcher ass. Gay as charged," then skipped away to recharge the coffee maker.

Duo glared after her, but not for long. The dude was a looker. Maybe he should ask him if he'd like to hang at his place for awhile?

"No luck?" Quatre asked.

An innocent enough sounding question, but the speculative look turned knowing, and as he broke out in faint smile his expression spoke differently- enough that Duo chanced with a leading question of his own.

"Depends upon what you find lucky?" Their eyes caught and held a second. "My name's Duo."

"Quatre. Pleased to meet you, Duo."

"Same here. Ah, say, you need a place to stay—temporarily?"

"I might, but I was hoping to put some distance between my home and me first."

"Someone there who hurt you?" _Big, bad boyfriend?_

"Not like a beating or anything, but I don't want them sending someone to drag me back. Not before I've had an adventure. I want to travel, see new things, and have some exciting experiences."

_And not with me particularly, either_. Duo sighed and turned away with that realization, suddenly intent on tending the coffee machine. He hoped he'd hid his disappointment, but it was hard. With those huge blue eyes above a pair of really kissable lips, he seemed so adorably sweet. He was certain that the two of them could make something work.

But…

He sucked it all in, barricaded his heart with an "out of order" sign, and donned his "brave professional" mask, and to the sound of coffee dripping into the carafe, returned to his engaging blond customer.

"I know whatcher mean. You musta read my wish list."

And if he'd thought he had a chance, just a little one, then Quatre's next words dashed all hope with a heavy dose of reality. "Maybe our perfect companions will walk right in. I-I just have this feeling my soul-mate's out there somewhere."

_Not in here about a foot away, apparently._

The two young men gazed out the window; one hopeful and the other forlorn. The sun high overhead, baking the pavement. The surface rippled with the illusion of water.

"I got my license—finally," Duo went on, "but Howard won't give me a truck, not yet. Not risking his trucks on a newbie, he says. But someday, I'll be on the road."

"There is a real Howard? I thought that was just the name of this place—Howard's. So is he your father? I know how difficult that can be, getting through to them."

"Oh, he's real, all right, but not my dad. He's more sorta like an uncle, I guess, but he's really just my boss here. Bought this place to branch out a bit after retiring from being a trucker all his life. Now he runs a small fleet of rigs and this stop."

"I see. Well, I hope you get your chance. That sounds fun, someday, I mean. But for now, wouldn't it be nice if the perfect… drivers just pulled up and offered to take us away and there we'd be on the road, disappearing into the sunset on a fantastic journey?"

"Like a quest? Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Duo!" Hilde called out. "Heads up. Lunch crowd pulling in."

He blinked. Sure enough, rigs lined the exit ramps, blinkers flashing, waiting to turn as far as he could see. Other trucks bounced over the road repair at the entrance, tossing loose gravel, arriving in clouds of dust with the sun glaring off the windshields.

Duo topped off Quatre's lemonade, then prepped his grill for the next round of burgers and fries. "Stick around for the action," he recommended.

A woman rushed in, tied on an apron, and started clearing tables.

"Cutting it close, Lucy," Duo called out.

"Give me more hours and I will take it more seriously," she snapped back.

"Might happen."

The men and a woman crowded in and for the next hour, Duo, Lucy, and Hilde raced to take care of everyone's needs. Duo also kept Quatre's lemonade topped off, encouraging him wait out the rush. "Business'll drop off pretty quick."

Toward the shift into afternoon, the diner emptied, as he'd promised. So when two rigs pulled up, Quatre could distinguish them from the dust, and when two young men emerged from the cabs, he sprang to his feet. "Duo, come and look!"

He stopped to peer out the window where the dreamy blond pointed. Two men. About their age. Slim and trim, one slightly taller with bronze hair, the other with dark. They had met in the middle and paused a moment to talk, obviously friends.

"Hot."

"And hotter," Quatre agreed.

_Neither of us was talking weather either, _Duo noted.

The truckers entered the diner and separated with the taller one heading in the direction of the men's room and the darker one to the counter. He took the seat one away from Quatre and pulled out a menu from its flimsy, metal holder.

Duo managed his most casual tone. "Can I start you off with a cold drink?"

"Water…please."

Duo loaded a large glass with lots of ice, added water, and placed it within easy reach of the interesting man currently studying the menu.

Quatre sipped at his lemonade and peeked over the top of the glass; although, Duo noticed, he never established eye contact with the silent reader.

Duo passed by the new customer a couple times, enough to see that he looked faintly Asian and totally gorgeous the closer he got.

A minute passed before the other driver reappeared. He joined his friend, deliberately taking the seat between him and Quatre. "It's clean," he said.

"That's a blessing. Order me the—"

"I'm right here. Duo at your service. What can I fix you?"

"Salad, no cheese." He handed the menu to his taller friend, rising to leave. "I'll be back."

"O-kay." Duo scratched his ear. _Not the nicest voice. Expressionless. _

_But nice ass._

His friend didn't take the offered menu. "Burger, your biggest, fries, lemon soda," he told Duo. He twisted around, facing toward Quatre, but looked up at the Asian man who'd taken a step in the direction of the men's room. "What's the matter, no fish?"

The dark-haired man took back the menu, reached over the counter, and tucked it into its slot. "Fried only."

Duo had a solution in mind. "You want for me to steam you a fish filet or broil it? I can do that." _I can do anything to make you happy._

The frown softened into near-smile. "Sure. Broil. _No_ breading."

Duo straightened, stunned by the direct gaze. He returned the look determining the other man's eyes were dark blue, and then the eyes blinked and disappeared. "_No_ breading. Gotcha."

The drop-dead gorgeous man had turned away and started out again, but Duo stopped him midstep when he asked, "You'd like the salad still? I can fix up a veggie-rich one, lay out the fish on top, naked, um," _shit,_ he whispered beneath his breath. "_Undressed_, just oil and vinegar, sesame oil, if you'd like?"

_Or…option two, you can have me naked and covered with oil….dressed with salad if you like…it'll cost extra though._ (A/N: creds to Waterlily for this line!)

This time Duo noticed the newcomer looking him over- feeling the intense blue eyes transverse across his chest all the way up, meeting his eyes with snatch and hold, and then down. The inspection was so intense that for an instant he worried if he'd voiced his thoughts aloud. Duo watched the corner of his mouth quirk slightly. "I like. Thanks."

_Whew!_ Duo let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed, but his lips remained parted for the few moments it took for the man to disappear into the men's room. "You are wel-come."

"The cook looks a bit dazed."

Quatre started at the husky voice so near to his ear. "Oh?"

"Sorry to frighten you. I'm Trowa," he said, introducing himself boldly.

He brushed the length of caramel-colored hair out of his face and offered a hand to the dumbstruck blond. A pair of hazel eyes sparkled for a breathtaking moment before the bangs rearranged themselves over one side of his face.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Quatre said.

Duo figured he was falling back on good breeding and running on automatic, because he looked star-struck.

"I wouldn't mind making yours?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course! I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, but you can call me Quat, if you like?"

"I'd like to call you 'friend', Ka-tra."

"All right, um, Trowa."

Duo watched the rosy flush spreading from the blonde's cheeks skyward into his hairline with interest, but he had food to watch on the grill, so he turned away. _He hadn't reacted that way when he'd met me,_ he noted. He tamped down his resentment with consoling thoughts about the exotic fish eater. _He seemed interested, somewhat._ But nothing like how aggressively Trowa was hitting on Quatre.

To head off the creeping jealousy he was starting to feel, he focused on his cooking. He'd gone to a culinary school at one time, though it hardly mattered at the truck stop; most of his orders were for fried potato strips and hamburgers. Making an Asian-style fish salad he thought of as fun, making it for the guy with the cute ass he thought of as even more fun.

Behind him, he overheard scattered remarks of no account. Fries done and draining. Burger flipped. He bent toward the driver called Trowa and asked, "You want some _jalapeno_ charged cheese on that burger?"

"Sounds good, sure," came the measured response.

Salad ready, a few more purple onions, tomatoes, carrot, celery, and the fish splattered and spit onto the hot grill. When flames and sparks flew, Quatre let out a darling little squeak.

Duo barked a laughed and shot over his shoulder, "Putting' a little bit of burn on this baby!"

He scooped up hot fries left draining and plated a gooey, juicy burger. "One burger with cheese deluxe with _grande_ fries. So-da… and here's a tall glass of ice," Duo said, placing Trowa's order at the bar. "Anything else, lemme know."

"Looks great. Thanks."

As Duo flipped the fish he could hear Trowa asking Quatre why he wasn't eating. Next he knew, Quatre piped up with, "May I have one of those, too, please? No fries."

"Burger with spicy cheese, coming up."

Duo slapped the meat patty onto the grill then removed the fish to top the salad. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dark-haired man take his seat again.

"Heero," Trowa said, doing introductions, "meet Quatre and-?"

"Duo," Heero said. "He introduced himself when we came in."

"But _you_ remembered!" Duo said with a smile as he set the plated special fish dish in front of the Asian's nose. "Hope you like it."

"Hn," was all the reply he got this time. Heero dove into the fish like a starving man, not stopping to talk or breathe even until it was half done.

Duo gave him space, waiting until he'd straightened in his seat and was looking at him before asking, "Everything okay? Something more to drink? Besides water?"

"This is the best food I've eaten for… since I can remember."

Duo felt his ears grow hot. "Thanks, thanks a lot. I like cooking."

"You are trained?"

"Yeah. I got credentials and all to prove it."

"You're wasting your time here."

"I know, but it's a job. I've been waiting to—"

"He wants to travel. So do I. I want to see… everything!" the effervescent blond cried out.

"Well, if you're going by road this time of year," Trowa said, grinning, "You learn that a seat belt makes a pretty good branding iron."

"Or," Heero joined in, "that, it takes only two fingers to drive your rig until the AC kicks in."

Quatre waved his hand. "You don't know heat. In the desert, if you fall on the pavement you might cook if you lie there too long. I'm not kidding!"

Maybe, maybe not, although his smile gave him away, Duo thought.

"We determine the best parking spaces by the amount of shade covering them, instead of distance," Trowa joked along with him.

"Have you known each other long?" Quatre asked, his eyes sliding back and forth from Heero to Trowa and then hanging on the taller man's moving lips.

"Boarding school," Trowa said. "We planned our escape for years," he chuckled. "Then we signed up for a program and got trained as mechanics, which led to driving, and this."

Duo had continued to wipe down the counter, refill drink orders, scrape the grill while Heero finished his salad and washed it down with water.

Quatre's order was done, so he fixed the bun and added a sprig of parsley on the side, for fun. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Duo."

"We've been driving rigs for a couple of years now," Heero said.

Duo stopped his activity to listen, resting his elbows on the counter. "Yeah?" he said with interest, while continuing to admire the young man's mop of straight, chocolate-brown hair, dark-blue, almond-shaped eyes, and cute ass- that from memory.

Heero continued, "I usually take the L1 exit. Trowa takes the L3, so we weren't crossing paths often."

"We're good friends, if you were wondering_. Just_ friends." Trowa crushed some ice with his teeth, making Quatre wince.

"What happened this time?" Duo asked as he collected the used plates and utensils and avoided looking into the forceful eyes of the other man. He could feel them boring into his back as he set them aside.

"We agreed to take the L2 exit this time, splitting the difference," Heero answered him. "Switching routes so we could meet here lets us connect again."

The good-looking man with the long fall of hair agreed, "Good call," and he was staring at Quatre when he said it.

"Yes, very!" the blond said. His face flushed as he met the other man's eyes. "The food's very good here."

Duo laughed at Quatre's lame attempt at covering up his interest in the handsome trucker leaning his way.

"Word had spread about Howard's… attractions." This time Heero let a smile curve his lips and his eyes roved over Duo openly.

Duo wasn't sure whether to dance for or run and hide from the bolder man. He couldn't stop grinning, so he dipped his chin to hide under his bangs and replay Heero's words in his head to see if he got the same meaning each time.

The taller trucker tilted his head toward the blond, revealing a smile from behind his hank of hair. "I don't suppose you're from around here."

He shook his head. "No. L4 exit. I-I am starting a new life."

"Time to do things your way?" Trowa coaxed him.

"Yes! Yes, exactly! And not have to hide who I am anymore. Family can be so … smothering at times."

"I wouldn't know. I have a sister, that's all, and she gives me space. If I didn't have that freedom—"He paused to think and a look of understanding crossed his face. "but, yeah, I can see your need to get out from under other's expectations."

Quatre nodded enthusiastically. "Trying to please everyone and live their dreams really has become an unbearable burden. I was losing sight of my own ambitions. I want to travel! See things! Live a little!"

"Seen anything interesting?"

The blood rushed to the young man's face and he took an interest in napkin folding. "I just started, but life's already more promising."

The lanky driver backed off a few inches, looking overly pleased with the answer. "L4 exit. That takes you to the desert. That's got to be pure misery this time of year."

Quatre brightened and looked up again. "It's terrible, but when it's home and you've lived there all your life, you learn to get used to it. I'd get up in the morning and it would already be too hot to go out. Summer vacation and not one person would be outside at noon. And I'm aware that it hasn't really hit its worst yet."

Trowa nodded, "I hear you. It's not hot unless the asphalt's melting."

The oft repeated joke made Quatre laugh and his laugh made the place sparkle a little.

"But then I decided this is it! Go now!"

"Probably right." Trowa hand reached out to push Quatre's bangs out of his eyes. "Good timing is critical."

And the blond leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, encouraging more. He did everything but purr, Duo thought.

Heero cleared his throat and all thoughts of squishy blonds were erased, replaced by dark and hard lines.

In a rough imitation, Heero ran a hand through his hair, messing it more, but Duo liked how it spiked wildly. Duo liked a lot about him, including how he ground out his name.

"So, Duo, why do you stay here? You like…this?" Heero gestured at the bar in general.

"It's only temp. I wanna rig of my own, like I was telling Quat here. I've been waiting for Howard, the owner here, to say yes and give me a chance."

"Hn."

That sounded like incredulity to him. "It's true. Oh, yeah." Duo's sigh shuddered through his small frame. "Yesterday, I wrote the words 'Help me' and signed it on the back window of this one truck of Howard's- in red paint. The more it looked like blood, I figured, the better." He laughed a lot. A whole lot.

"What did Howard say?"

"Nothing yet. I mean, yeah, I know he's got plenty of experienced men to haul his babies. He doesn't need me anywhere but here, and there's folks lined up to take my place the moment my sorry ass walks out that door."

"Nothing sorry about it, far as I can tell." Heero flashed him a smile that curved into a sort of hungry snarl, and then ducked his head.

In the ensuing silence, Duo poured everyone some iced tea. He, personally, was steaming hot, mostly from the intense observation from the blue-eyed man and his suggestive comments.

Heero took a long drag. Duo watched his throat move and then had to wipe up a spill he'd made. Heero set the glass on the counter. "It's not all wonderful. The road. It gets rough. You don't want to be trucking alone starting out."

"A buddy would be nice," Duo agreed.

"And later, if you do go solo, it would be nice to have one waiting for you at home."

Their eyes met.

"You needing a… buddy, too?" Duo asked, his voice thready as his throat had tightened nearly to the choking stage.

"The right one, yes."

Duo pointed at his chest and lifted his eyebrows. His lips moved soundlessly, "Me?"

Heero dipped his chin and smiled. "Yes."

"Whoopee!" Duo crowed. He ripped off his apron and called to Lucy. "Hey, catch!"

Hilde asked, "Where are you going?"

"Taking the high road on the highway outta here, babe."

Lucy cheered, "Finally! I get to move up in this job!"

Trowa leaned over the counter and hauled Quatre's backpack over to their side. "You'd best come with me." His smile tender and eyes soft enough to so how unsure of Quatre's compliance he really was.

The blond looked eager but needed a little more convincing. "Oh! Well, I don't want to be in your way or—"

"Impossible."

"Trowa," Heero said. "Why don't we meet at the L5 exit for the night? That way if anyone's changed their mind we can set things right and make adjustments."

Duo appreciated Heero's tact and thoughtfulness. He thought better of his impulsive decision to leave his job and home behind and join up with a near-stranger, hot as he was. It amused him how Quatre didn't seem to think twice, but then he'd been looking for adventure today.

Quatre, in fact, was the first to say, "That sounds fun! I feel like I've made three new friends today and I didn't want to lose track of you so soon. And L5 is so exotic, you know. I've read all about the Dragon clan and the fabulous Chinese restaurant they run there."

"Good food?" Trowa asked.

Duo felt a little nervous now that he'd decided to really go through with this. "I-I need a few minutes to collect some things."

"Take your time," Heero said. Duo liked how his eyes had softened. "I can swing back by here in a few days if you want, too."

"Oh, yeah? That'd be great. I got my rent paid through the end of the month, but I can't just up and leave everything, yuh know?"

Heero nodded. "We'll be back before then for you to decide what to do… long-term."

"Thanks!" Relief and happiness blended into his excitement, turning out a broad smile. "I'll be right back."

He sought out Howard first with his news and received a hearty "good luck" and promise that the time off was due anyway. A job would be waiting for him, just in case.

"I'll hold on to yer mail, keep the lights burning," Howard said before drawing him into a brief embrace. "You drop by soon so I can see yer okay with my own eyes, yuh hear?"

"Promise!" Duo shouted as he climbed the stairs to his small apartment over the truck stop. He packed a small bag with whatever he could think of on such short notice and with his brain running on adrenaline, locked the door and hopped steps leading back down to the restaurant.

Hilde and Lucy gave him tearful hugs, and then he was finished and leading his three new friends out the door of his recent home and workplace.

The heat hit them like a blowtorch. Duo felt the skin under his braid start to sweat. Had he packed conditioner? He couldn't remember.

"That's it?" Heero asked him.

Trowa and Quatre were trailing behind.

Duo rolled his eyes and grinned at Heero. "Yep, for now. I haven't got much in any case."

Heero's blue eyes darkened as he smiled back. "Light traveler. Excellent. If you're _really_ good, I'll let you drive partway."

Duo chuckled and gestured expansively. "Oh, I'm good, all right, heh, heh!"

To which Heero just growled.

Quatre started singing:

_"When I saw you_

___I fell in love,_

_____And you smiled_

_______Because you knew."_

_________He spun around at the step to the cab. "Don't you just love that quote? It's so romantic. It's from Shakespeare."_

_________"Don't burn your hand on the door handle!" Trowa warned several feet away now. "You can run a few more of those quotes past me while I drive."_

_________"Oh, would you like that? Okay!"_

_________Duo opened the passenger door. "I know a poem or two."_

_________"Don't you dare," Heero said in his ear and Duo laughed loud and long._

_________**The End.**_


End file.
